1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved receptacle holder assembly especially designed for the universal mounting and secure holding of urinals in a hospital or homecare setting. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a holder assembly including a holder unit, preferably wire-formed and presenting a pair of spaced apart mounting legs; an attachment member is coupled to each of the mounting legs to facilitate mounting of the assembly on a support surface such as a tubular body or flat wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most hospitals and other patient care settings individual urinals are provided for bed-ridden patients. However, there is normally no particular area for location of urinal itself when not in use. Obviously, the urinal needs to be close to the patient for immediate use, and at the same time it cannot interfere with normal patient care services.
It is known to place urinals on an overbed stand or bedside cabinet. However, these expedients are often less than satisfactory owing to lack of easy accessibility to the urinal. Moreover, after use, care must be taken to avoid accidentally jarring or tilting the urinal and consequent spillage of its contents. Therefore, proper storage of a urinal must taken into account both easy accessibility and the need to avoid spillage after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,653 describes a wire-formed urinal holder designed to be secured to the upright standard of a hospital overbed table. While holders of this type are a decided improvement over the improvisations which have characterized the prior art, they are deficient in that no means is provided for mounting on a variety of possible support surfaces; thus, the holders of the '653 patent do not have universal applicability.